


Ever Free, Never Bound

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chance Meetings, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Drabble, Holy Grail War (Fate), Ideology, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, Parallels, Random Encounters, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short One Shot, Wish, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “But then again, stranger things have happened.”





	Ever Free, Never Bound

"I take it that you're a Servant, Lancer class, am I right?" The man named Diarmuid asked the blue-haired gentleman standing beside him in the fire-lit corridor.

The one named Cu Chulainn raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly at the other man. "Why yes. As a matter of fact, I am."

Diarmuid nodded, "Likewise."

"It looks to me like we're both here for the usual reasons heroic spirits become Servants. In one Holy Grail after another, and for who knows what," Cu Chulainn said, leaning back against the wall behind him.

Diarmuid shook his head, sighing. "You know what they've said. It's all for the sake of a wish. Perhaps it's a wish for those who seek what has been lost."

Cu Chulainn stilled. "You honestly think a wish can accomplish that?"

"I suppose," Diarmuid uttered, with some uncertainty in his voice. "From what I've heard, the Holy Grail holds beyond anything we can possibly imagine: a wish for anything we dream.'"

"Impossible," Cu Chulainn replied, gritting his teeth. But it wasn't the voice of someone who needed convincing. It wasn't often that his doubts grew larger than his mission.

Diarmuid saw the fellow Servant as someone with dawning comprehension, and a growing hesitation. It was there and gone in the blink of an eye. He controlled himself with no visible effort, an easy smile replacing it.

"Perhaps," Diarmuid said to Cu Chulainn, as he stood back with his fellow Lancer, regarding him with a smile. "But then again, stranger things have happened. You of all people should know that."

Cu Chulainn looked at Diarmuid with a quizzical look. He smiled back. "Touché."


End file.
